


And I Miss Your Mom

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e10 Co-Captain, Family, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Sure, all of Stiles' actions were for some greater good against the Alpha and other supernatural creatures, but he was the bad guy in his father’s movie.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	And I Miss Your Mom

_ And I miss your mom. _

The words radiated through Stiles’ brain. He didn’t want to leave his father after that, after he practically forced whiskey down his throat to gather information. But, realistically, Stiles knew that was the only thing he was good for. Gathering information, researching what the others would use to take down whatever evil they had to conquer next, the brains with no brawn. He didn’t want to be the brawn, though. Stiles didn’t think that was the issue. He saw every day what becoming a werewolf had done to Scott and he didn’t want that. 

He wanted his mom. 

He wandered aimlessly, driving too fast in his jeep, something he often did when he missed her. He’d gotten the car from her, a treasured memory of hanging out the back window as his mom drove recklessly, his dad chastising her, but enjoying the ride just the same. He spent countless hours adventuring in that jeep. They used to be hours where his mom would sing off key, belting out the lyrics to classic rock like it was her job. Stiles would laugh with her, cry with her, be with her. Lately, the hours were spent with his seats gathering blood stains and ducking behind the safety of the door to hide from whatever was after him. All he wanted was to go back to the time where his mom would make sense of everything when Stiles couldn’t. 

But she wasn’t around. She wasn’t around to stop Stiles from taking advantage of his father, for putting his father’s job on the line, his health on the line. He had this horrible realization that he was the bad guy in the movie where his father was the main character. His father didn’t know why Stiles kept putting himself in danger, why he was sneaking out at all hours of the night, why he was constantly badgering the sheriff for confidential information. And isn’t that what he was doing? Sure, all of his actions were for some greater good against the Alpha and other supernatural creatures, but he was the bad guy in his father’s movie. 

When the tears finally became too much and he could barely see the road in front of him, he pulled the jeep down a long dirt road, swerving into a stop. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and took a deep, shaky breath. He shot up when the passenger door opened and the jeep lowered as someone joined him. He couldn’t bring himself to scream for help, unknowing if he truly wanted it. 

“Haven’t I told you to stay out of the woods?” Stiles’ shoulder relaxed at the familiar voice, something they would not have done a few days prior and probably shouldn’t be doing then. He was pretty sure that Derek wasn’t going to kill him, though. 

“Don’t you have an angry Alpha to deal with? Wait, aren’t you a bad guy now?” Stiles asked with a roll of his eyes. He realized that he should be more worried about Derek, but he just didn’t care. When Derek didn’t respond, Stiles chanced a glance at him. He wasn’t so sure he liked the way Derek was looking at him, pity laced in his eyes. “What are you doing here, Derek?” Stiles asked dejectedly. He turned slightly in his seat, leaning his shoulder against the door to face Derek the best he could. Derek sighed and mimicked his position. 

“I could smell your sadness from a mile away,” Derek said, not unkindly. Stiles’ scoffed and pulled his knee up onto the seat, narrowly avoiding the steering wheel. He wasn’t comfortable, but he didn’t think he deserved to be. 

“So you came to rub it in? Don’t you have enough of your own sadness to stew in? Do you really need mine added to the mix?” Stiles was not as kind. He didn’t need Derek or anyone else to sympathize with him. He deserved the way he felt, of that he had no doubt. He took a swig out of the nearly empty whiskey bottle he swiped from the table, holding back a gag at the taste. 

“You wanna compare sob stories?” Derek asked, cocking his eyebrow. Stiles stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. 

“We both know you’d win,” Stiles said. He thought back to his father’s words and chuckled.  _ A Hale of a lot _ was definitely one way to describe Derek, especially with the small amount of whiskey flowing through his veins. Stiles also realized this was quite possibly the closest Stiles had been to Derek when they weren’t saving each other's lives. Or when Derek was asserting his obvious dominance over the human. 

“Family is… hard. To talk about, I mean,” Derek said as he reached across the center console for the bottle. Stiles fought him for a moment, giving up pretty quickly when he realized who he was battling with. He raised his eyebrows when he thought about what Derek had said. 

“How did you know it had to do with my family?” Stiles asked as he watched Derek tip the bottle, the brown liquid flowing into his mouth. Stiles watched as the remaining contents of the bottle disappeared and tossed around the idea of punching Derek. Derek shrugged as he tossed the empty bottle out of the window and Stiles pouted in response. 

“I didn’t, but it seemed like a pretty good guess.” Stiles had to give that to him. After all, he would know it best. Stiles didn’t agree with him, though, opting instead to look out the window and up at the almost full moon. “I miss my family every day,” Derek said softly. Stiles glanced back over at him. He was looking down at his hands, his eyes searching them without the ever present scowl on his face. Instead, a relaxed smile formed as he laced his fingers together. Stiles wished Derek would hold his hand and the thought surprised him. He chalked it up to the loneliness he was feeling. His father’s words echoed in his head again. 

_ And I miss your mom _ . 

“Does it ever get better?” Stiles’ voice was a skeleton of his usual bright tone and he barely recognized it. “Does it… Does it ever hurt  _ less _ ?” Stiles watched as Derek pressed his thumb into his palm, their eyes connecting when Derek finally looked toward him. 

“It gets bearable. The memories become easier to remember and the guilt of being alive when they aren’t gets pushed to the back of your mind,” Derek explained. He seemed to search Stiles’ eyes before speaking again. “It gets easier to accept that family doesn’t end when someone you love goes away,” he finished. Stiles nodded slowly, thinking of the ever growing family he had created. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Melissa. They were his family. As he watched Derek open the door again, he realized that maybe that’s all Derek wanted, too. 

“Thanks, Derek,” Stiles said lamely, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Derek nodded back at him and smiled a close lipped tilt of lips before opening the car door. 

“I’m not the bad guy, Stiles. I never have been.” Stiles returned his smile as he shut the door and walked into the forest, disappearing into the night.  _ No,  _ Stiles thought,  _ Derek isn’t the bad guy. And neither am I.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. (There's not much on it now, but there will be, PROMISE!) I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj). 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you think of this in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
